Loves Never Die
by Andy E. Lupin
Summary: Oneshot. Thaluke. {...} Como disse, passei muito tempo pensando num sentido para minha morte. Uma coisa a qual se agarrar pelo resto da eternidade sem fim que me aguardava. Quando esse pensamento veio a minha cabeça, um nome, um olhar e um sorriso me vieram à mente. E todos eles pertenciam a uma só pessoa. Thalia. {...}


** LOVES NEVER DIE **

Desde que eu morri, tento achar um sentido para minha morte. Acho que ela foi uma morte digna, pelo menos uma decisão correta entre uma vida de decisões erradas, e logo a correta me tirou a vida. Vi diversos heróis que morreram na guerra irem para os Elísios, lugar onde fui. Parece que fiz o certo em escolher tomar minha primeira decisão certa na hora de salvar o Olimpo, pois esse foi um dos únicos motivos para eu vir para cá, e não sofrer pela eternidade nos Campos de Punição. As outras foram os tempos de ouro em que eu ajudava Thalia e Annabeth, mais parece que, além disso, eu não fiz nada muito digno dos Elísios, e sim dos Campos de Punição. No meu julgamento, todos os juízes queriam me mandar para lá. O que me surpreendeu foi que meu pai estava lá, me defendendo. Apesar de você poder duvidar, eu sempre amei o meu pai. Acontece que com a ausência dele na minha vida e as coisas que aconteceram com minha mãe, eu comecei a sentir raiva e ódio, e estes foram tão grandes que mascararam perfeitamente bem o amor. Então, enquanto ele me defendia lá falando que a guerra acabou por eu ter sacrificado minha vida, eu fiquei calado olhando para ele surpreso, com os olhos arregalados. Quando tudo acabou, e ele pediu um momento pra falar comigo, ele tentou dizer algo, mais eu simplesmente o abracei com toda a minha força, sentindo lágrimas saindo dos olhos, e murmurei um sincero _"me desculpe pai"._ E eu sabia que estava perdoado, e que ele realmente me amava, assim como eu amava ele depois daquela máscara de raiva e ódio que já não existia mais.

Quando cheguei aos Elísios, os heróis mortos me olhavam com disfarçada raiva. Raiva por que uma decisão minha fez todos eles morrerem, e disfarçada por que outra decisão minha fez as pessoas que eles amavam viverem. Eles sabiam, é claro, do rumo da guerra, que as Fúrias informavam com rispidez quando traziam um novo herói morto. Nico me visitou algumas vezes também. Ele mal me conhecia, é claro, mais achou que eu gostaria de saber do que acontecia com Annabeth, Percy, o Acampamento e principalmente Thalia, e com o tempo ficamos realmente muito amigos. Soube que Annabeth e Percy namoravam, e depois se casaram. Tiveram três filhos. O primeiro eles chamaram de Luke, em minha homenagem. Eu achei muito estranho, pois achei que eles me odiassem, mais Nico me falou que eu sempre fui um irmão mais velho para Annabeth e que Percy me admirava muito. O garotinho tinha os cabelos loiros da Annie e os olhos verde-mar de Percy. Depois tiveram um casal de gêmeos: uma menininha de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados, que se chamava Zoë, em homenagem aquela Caçadora e um menino de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verde-mar, aparentemente misturando a cor do cabelo dos pais, chamado Charles em homenagem ao Charles Beckendorf, que ficou honrado de Percy ter colocado seu nome num filho dele. Eu e Charles nos dávamos bem, e ele nunca me julgou pelas minhas escolhas erradas, acho que porque a pessoa que ele amava mesmo tinha feito muitas decisões erradas e, assim como eu, tomou um decisão final certa que lhe custou a vida. De Thalia ele sempre tinha muito pouco a informar, só que continuava na Caçada, vivendo aventuras por ai, e que de vez em quando visitava o Acampamento.

Os Elísios eram o lugar mais lindo que existia. Lá você não sentia fome, sede ou sono, embora pudesse comer e beber á vontade e dormir o quanto quisesse, e tudo era providenciado para uma morte completamente perfeita, para passar a eternidade fazendo o que mais gosta. Uma coisa interessante lá era que você tinha uma memória impecável. Quando tentava se lembrar de algo, lembrava de tudo nos mínimos detalhes, desde a aparência do lugar da memória á todas as expressões nos rostos das pessoas. Imagino que eles façam isso para que os heróis possam se lembrar com perfeição de seus gloriosos feitos, mais como eu estou mais para anti-herói, isso é tanto como um fardo como uma benção, pois me dá algo em quem pensar. É doloroso reviver certos momentos, ainda mais se lembrando de tudo. O olhar descrente de Grover (de quem eu apesar de tudo gostava) e o de decepção de Quírion. A expressão de Annabeth enquanto tinha o mundo nos ombros. O olhar de raiva, decepção, descrença e, principalmente, profunda tristeza de Thalia. Esse era o que mais me feria, pois eu amava Thalia mais que tudo no mundo, e continuava amando. Com isso, ao invés de passar o tempo me divertindo, eu o passava pensando.

Como disse, passei muito tempo pensando num sentido para minha morte. Uma coisa a qual se agarrar pelo resto da eternidade sem fim que me aguardava. Quando esse pensamento veio a minha cabeça, um nome, um olhar e um sorriso me vieram à mente. E todos eles pertenciam a uma só pessoa. Thalia.

Nos Elísios, há uma pilastra muito alta e lisa, a mais alta de todas. Se você subir nela, pode ver todos os Elísios, e um pouco do lago de águas negras com um caminho de pedras redondas que dava ás portas dos Elísios. Eu passava todo o meu tempo lá, olhando as pessoas chegarem, esperando. Vi muitas pessoas virem para cá. Certo dia, chegaram Percy e Annabeth. Morreram juntos Estavam com os cabelos loiros e negros totalmente brancos e a pele macilenta e enrugada, e pareciam ter mais de 90 anos. Assim que passaram as portas dos Elísios, tomaram a forma física de 17 anos, e eu abandonei um pouco meu posto para falar com eles. Annabeth me deu um longo abraço e, embora ela tenha tentado disfarçar, eu sabia que ela tinha chorado. Conversamos muito, e depois de um tempo eu perguntei a eles de Thalia, e disseram que ela continuava na Caçada. O tempo passou e vieram para os Elísios os filhos, netos de Percy e Annabeth. Thalia parecia que nunca iria chegar. Um lado de mim falava que era melhor ela continuar sua vida e viver feliz com suas aventuras e as Caçadoras, mais outra parte queria revê-la no mesmo instante.

Passaram-se décadas, séculos. Até um dia. Eu continuava na pilastra olhando a imensidão dos Elísios e o lago negro com o caminho de pedras, até que as Fúrias vinham trazendo uma pessoa nova. Olhei para a pessoa. Ela vinha caminhando calmamente, como se estivesse se preparando para algo muito difícil. Parecia ter 15, quase 16 anos. Tinha pele branca e cabelos negros pintados de várias mechas azuis, e diversos piercings nas orelhas. Usava uma blusa do Green Day meio rasgada e com marcas de sangue seco, uma jeans preta surrada no mesmo estado e um coturno pesado, e carregava um arco e flecha nos ombros. E tinha olhos azuis elétricos, os olhos que eu tanto amava. Era Thalia.

Por um momento não acreditei no que vi. Que ela tinha finalmente chegado. Quando minha fica realmente caiu ela já tinha alcançado o portão e caminhava pelos Elísios, parecendo a procura de alguém especial. Annabeth e Percy, seus filhos e tantos outros heróis mortos que a conheciam vieram a ela e conversaram com a mesma, mais ela parecia alheia às conversas, como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa. Eu desci devagar da pilastra. Agora que o momento havia chegado, eu estava estranhamente nervoso e receoso, apesar de ter tido muito tempo para me preparar para aquilo. E se ela me culpar, me odiar? Ela certamente tem motivos para isso. O problema era que nem a morte me fez deixar de amá-la, e parecia que esse amor havia crescido desde então. Fiquei escondido, esperando todos irem embora, e depois de um tempo eles finalmente fizeram isso. Respirei fundo uma, duas vezes, tomei coragem e sai de lá. Nossos olhos imediatamente se encontraram, e eu pude encarar aquele azul elétrico mais uma vez. Demonstravam felicidade, amor, saudade, mais também um pouco de medo e receio.

– Eu senti sua falta, Thalia. – Disse, baixinho.

– Eu também, Luke. – Disse ela. Nós nos aproximamos e, em menos de um segundo eu a abraçava com toda a minha força, como se tivesse medo que ela pudesse sumir se eu a soltasse, e ela se apertava contra meu peito, como se quisesse compensar todo o tempo que passamos separados.

– Foi muito difícil ficar aqui sem você Thalia. Você demorou bastante, Percy e Annabeth chegaram meio século atrás. – Disse, divertido, dando um sorriso de lado.

– Sou dura na queda, Luke. Estávamos em uma batalha, mais eu estava sofrendo muito. Todos que eu amava já tinham ido. Você tinha ido. Então, quando aquela hidra me acertou pelas costas, eu simplesmente me deixei ir. – Disse ela, com a voz embargada. - Você ainda me ama, Luke? – Disse ela, erguendo os olhos para mim. Dei um sorriso torto e disse:

– Eu posso ter morrido Thalia, e você também. Mais o amor nunca morre, e isso não foi diferente no amor que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo, Thalia.

– Eu também te amo Luke, nunca deixei de amar nem mesmo por um segundo. - Disse ela, e nós nos beijamos. Um beijo doce e suave, sem urgência. Afinal, tínhamos a eternidade toda para isso.

Agora, eu tinha o sentido da minha vida e morte exatamente do meu lado, para sempre.


End file.
